Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift
by Inzaniac117
Summary: A Week after proving Alfendi innocent,The Mystery Room team encounter a strange case involving a villain known as The Jack o' Lantern, who has a rather disturbing way of killing his victims, can Prof and Lucy stop him? First installment of The Mind Game Series. Rated T just in case.R&R! May Discontinue...maybe, depend's on review's
1. Chapter 1

Case number:010 A Birthday Gift

Disclaimer:i DON"T own Professor Layton and/or Mystery Room!

The clouds covered the night sky,as the occasianal lighting lit it,two lone figures walked by each other under a lamp post, a man and a woman speaks"Its been a long time hasnt it?"  
the woman stops and looks at him,the man speaks again"10 years since you betrayed me..." the woman slowly starts backing up"10 years since you attempted to have me killed..." the woman starts sweating despite it being cold out"Happy Birthday." the man says as he pulls out a concealed shotgun,before the woman can run...BANG!Alfendi Layton woke up in a cold sweat, the events of Forbodium Castle replaying in his mind,he clutched where he was shot"it still hurts" he attempted to go back to sleep,he couldnt...somthing,was wrong his intuition speaking,the intuition he inherited from his father he could'nt stand it he threw on his clothes and glanced at the clock, 4:30 a.m, he headed down to the doors of ScotLand Yard, he felt at home."Could it be you spend more time here than anywhere else?" Potty prof's voice said,Alfendi shook his head trying to keep Potty prof(as Lucy Baker his assistant fondly called that side of him)under control he entered Scotland Yard,Florence Sich was in the lobby"Al, ACH-OO!sniff what are you doing here?" he smiled"couldnt sleep figured i might as well solve a case or two." Florence raised an eyebrow"ya dont get en-ACH-OOO!sniff enough sleep Al,it cant be good for you!"His hair turned red and fell over his eyes"Who asked you!?You telling me to live healthier when you havnt been well a day in your life you hag!" he saw her eyes grow wide as she very nearly'ripped out her drip and ran for the hills' .Placid Prof qucikly gained control"er... i apologize Florence..." she relaxed a little"eh ha ha no problem..." she said as the doors to Scotland Yard flew open and Sniffer Hague came in"Al! Boy am i glad your here! there's been a murder!"


	2. Chapter 2

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 2

Hey Guys! thanks for the views and reviews! sorry about grammar errors its not one of my strong subjects :) plus the thing im using to write this is a pain in the rear its really confusing lol thx for letting me know some errors and ill try to fix them!you guys are awesome thx! R&R

The red hair quickly fell over Alfendi's eyes,as Potty Prof was in dire need of criminal activity"Where? How? when?" he practically yelled "Eep!" Was all Sniffer could get realized if he wanted to get anywhere he needed to calm down.  
"Erm... Sorry Sniffer...Ahem,Now what were you saying?" Sniffer relaxed and pulled a file out of his coat,opened it and began to read "An Unidentified woman was shot at 3:52 this morning..." The Prof scoffed,  
"You call that a case?" Sniffer shivered a little and spoke "After she was shot the unidentified woman's head...was cut open...and a candle stuck inside...the inside was...removed..."The Prof perked up at this realizing this case was not so normal after all,he chuckled as red hair fell over his eyes"An interesting case,give me the file!" Sniffer shakily handed over the file to The Prof.9:56 a.m. The Prof sat in his leather chair waiting for his assistant,Lucy Baker, he glanced at the clock,9:58 a.m."Where is she?" He wondered"She is thirty eight minutes late!"The Mystery Room door flew open and in came his bubbly assistant"Mornin' Prof!" she saw the look of disapproval in his eyes,The Prof glanced at the clock,Lucy followed his eyes and realized what was wrong"erm... Sorry Prof! I were' just doin' a little winda' shoppin'!" He rolled his eyes and held the file out to her."Oy! a new case this early?" The Prof chuckled"it came in around 5:00 a.m!"Lucy's eyes widened."Must be a real Puzzling one aye?"Lucy read the file,her face turning a bit green."Oy! What kinda' physco are the sending us after?"Potty Prof emerged and laughed a cold,and cruel laugh"A beautiful case wouldn't you say?"Lucy knew this side of the Prof loved criminals,so she ignored him."Oy Prof?" His cruel golden eyes darted in her direction"I was deep in thought you fool!Now what is so important!?" he snarled with flinched a little,but recovered quickly"it say's here that around the lass's wrist there were a birthday tag reading 'Happy Birthday from:The Jack O' Lantern,Quite a disturbing bloke ain't he?"Potty Prof just smiled...BANG!The Mystery Room door flew open for the second time that morning ,Prof fell backwards in his chair landing in a pile of old case had a hard time not laughing,Potty Prof quickly got up to 'destroy' Sniffer...Potty Prof threw some curse words in Sniffers direction,but Sniffer didn't even blink."Al!I have bad news!"The Prof made a hideous face at Sniffer "Al! There's been another murder by the same bloke!"

Ok! So there is chapter 2! i truly hope you enjoy it! sorry about the grammar errors im writing this at 2:00 a.m sry!  
I will update soon so plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift

Hey guys! I am really sorry about my grammar i now have a beta-reader!A special thanks for mecaka!I also want say thank you for the reviews(even though they ALL complained about my grammar, lol), but almost everyone has said it's a good story,'cept for my grammar issues. It means alot to me, so I just wanted to say thank you!Now on with the story!

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "Another murder?!"

Sniffer nodded. "It happened less than an hour ago. His death was the same as the woman's."

Alfendi looked at Sniffer. "Was the birthday tag there?"

Sniffer looked at the new case file in his hand "Yes,but…"

Alfendi raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

Sniffer looked at the report again. "We just got info on the two victims. It was neither of their birthdays!"

Lucy had a perplexed look on her face. "Aye? Then why would he leave a birthday tag?"

Sniffer shrugged. "But we do have a witness!"

At this, Alfendi was all ears. "Who?"

Sniffer casually said, "We don't know... He refuses to give us his name!"

Alfendi looked troubled. "Hmmm... Well, let's call him in for questioning!" Lucy nodded,got the number, and called the man in.

"Prof,we don't have any suspects…but, do you have any suspicions?"

The Prof got a familiar twinkle in his eye. "Oh, yes.I am…65.8% sure of the culprit!"

Lucy gave a surprised look "Aye?! So soon?We haven't even looked at the crime scene yet!"

The Prof chuckled "I don't think I need to, I believe this has something to do with the incidents 10 years ago…But,we can never be too 's have a look-see, shall we?"

The Prof put in the case files and the scene was nearly passed out, but Potty Prof just chuckled. "Beautiful, is it not?"

Lucy gave him a look of disgust. "Beautiful?! Some lass's brain were removed!" Potty Prof just gave another chuckle in looked again, and managed to keep her lunch down."Oi, Prof?" She had learned to tell when he was listening,which he was so she spoke, "Where is the lass's...brain?"

The Prof looked at her "I see you were bothered by that, too..."

Lucy took a close look at the scene. The victim was leaning against a lamppost with her hands folded and legs crossed. There were shotgun shells and some blood on the woman's face was fixed with a look of sheer , there was the birthday tag, which was hand written, in about 30 minutes, their witness arrived.

"Hello, sir," the witness said. "I'm willing to help in anyway I can."

Alfendi nodded. "About what time was it?"

The man thought for a minute. "It was at about 7:13 this morning."Alfendi signaled for him to continue. "I was walking past an alley when I saw him."

Alfendi stopped him. "What did he look like?"

"He was about 6"3,very skinny and bony,his eyes were sunken in, and he had his face painted up like a jack o'lantern. He was... cutting open the victims head, singing a morbid song and laughing, and I think he saw me! I need police protection!"

Potty Prof laughed "I think you are safe!"

The witness looked surprised. "Why?"

Alfendi laughed again. "He is only going after people…people he knows! For now..."Alfendi looked at the man who was thoroughly creeped out by Potty Prof. "Anything else we should know?"

The man thought. "He was also muttering something about 10 years ago… being betrayed or something…But I left as quickly as possible!"

Placid Prof was in control again. "Thank you for your cooperation."

The witness was really quiet, then Lucy broke the silence. "So…Prof, you said he is only goin' after people he knows… how can you be certain?"

The Prof laughed and they heard some one else laughing, a maniacal, uncontrollable there was a scratchy voice saying, "Yes 'Prof', how can you be certain!"

Hope you guys liked chapter 3! I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 4

Thank you for the kind reviews! Also, thank you to my beta-reader, mecaka!

The witness was panicking. "THAT'S HIM! THAT'S HIM!" The Prof said nothing.

"Show yerself!" yelled Lucy.

"Now, why on _earth_ would I do that?" The voice laughed maniaca Prof remained silent, but it didn't Prof transformed into Potty Prof.

"Oy! Potty Prof? What're you doin' 'ere?"

Potty Prof ignored her. "So after 10 years…"

The voice stopped laughing and took a deeper tone. "So... You _do_ know who I am! Bravo! Unfortunately,I can't stay to visit, so farewell!HA HA HA HA!" And with that, the voice faded.

"Prof? Who on earth was that?"

The Prof was back to Placid Prof. "He was…involved in an incident…10 years ago,it's a long story.I might tell you later."The Prof walked back to the Mystery Room,leaving Lucy and the witness alone.

The witness was still freaked out by the recent events."So, um...Lucy, was it?"

Lucy looked over at him. "Er... thats right, please excuse me." She stood up and about to go to the Mystery Room.

"Wait! Can I leave now?" the witness asked.

"Of course!Thank you for your cooperation!" With that, Lucy walked back to the Mystery she entered, she noticed the Prof was reading a case file."Oy! Prof, what're you reading? We kinda need to solve the current case!"

The Prof didn't acknowledge what she had said. "Lucy, have you ever heard of the Parkenson case?"

Lucy thought long and hard."No, Prof…Can't say I have." The Prof sighed and handed her the case file he was reading.

_Parkenson Case, August 6,2006_

_On the night of Aug. 6, 2006, a man by the name of Parkenson was set on fire with a standard lighter in his home. The house, which had been thoroughly doused with gasoline, was also set on fire, and burned to the ground. Parkenson survived by exiting the house and jumping into a nearby duck pond. His hands were badly burned, resulting in the loss of his handprints. There were no suspects, and the only evidence at the scene was a burnt torch and a can of gasoline found 67 yards from the house. Parkenson, after being treated for his injuries, disappeared. The incident occurred on Parkenson's birthday._

"So,Prof…What does this have to do with this Jack o' Lantern feller?"

The Prof laughed. "I believe our prime suspect is Parkenson."

Sorry for the short chapter! I was in a hurry because I only had a little time to , thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I almost have 500 views! Thanks so much! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Case Number: 010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 5

First off, I want to say thank you to my beta-reader, Mecaka, who has managed to put up with my grammar for these last few chapters!  
Anywho! Let us proceed to the story!

_FlashBack: Scotland Yard, 2006. Alfendi Layton's POV._

I was 19 when it happened. I had accompanied my father, Hershel Layton, to Scotland Yard. He had an appoint with a man who had chesthair issues. When we arrived, the man with chesthair issues ran by us. "Ah! Inspector Grosky!" my father said.

The man stopped and turned around. "Oy! Layton? Ah, yes, our meeting! But it must wait! There was a fire last night, and we are going to investigate!" The man with the chest hair problem and strange hair, now known as Grosky said.  
"Ah, quite understandable, Inspector; I shall wait here." Grosky nodded and ran outside. My father adjusted his famous top hat.  
"So, Dad..."

My father looked at me. "Yes?" he said.

"Why are we here?"

_45 minutes later._

Grosky ran inside with a file in his hand, but my father stopped him. "Excuse me Inspector, but what exactly happened?"  
Grosky thought for a moment, then decided to tell him. While he was talking, I interrupted.  
"Excuse me... Inspector?"

Before he could answer, my father spoke: "Alfendi, a gentleman does not interrupt others while they speak." I fought hard to keep my very short temper under control, and this time I won the fight. "Um... Sorry, Dad, but, Inspector, could I see that file for a minute?"

He looked at me then the file, rather reluctantly. "Well... Seeing as your Hershel's son... only for a minute or two..."

I smiled. "Thank you, Inspector!" He handed me the file. As he and my father talked, I read the file over carefully... It was then and there I decided I was going to become an inspector.

Well, hope you liked this very short chapter! :) Someone said somthing about Alfendi only being 19, and knowing about this case, and thought, "Oh ya!" So, thank you, you gave me the inspiration for this chapter! Thank you for all the kind reviews! Special thanks to the TheInfernalAuditor, who made me want to continue this story! Will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Case Number: 010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 6

Hello all! This is TheInfernalAuditor, and this shall be my first contribution to the Mind Games Series Inzaniac117 and I am working on together. Please keep in mind that I have never played any of the Layton games yet, but I have done my homework on some of the characters.  
Thanks! I hope you all enjoy!

Flashback, 10 years ago: The Jack-o-Lantern s POV.

"Happy birthday to (hiccup) me! Happy Bir (hiccup) to me! Boy, what a swell (hiccup) group those guys were. Free (hiccup) drinks! All becu (hiccup) cause it is my (hiccup) irthday! It s a good (hiccup) good thing I m ho (hiccup) home, I don t think I can (hiccup) stand (hiccup) CRASH! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Several hours later .

"Oh, my head! What happened? The last thing I remember was... wait a minute, do I smell smoke? Why is it so hot in here? FIRE! FIRE! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME! FIRE! FIRE! I have to get out of here! The door! Ouch! The doorknob is too hot, but I have to (cough cough) get out! The bedroom window! (cough cough) NO! My bedroom, everything is on fire!"  
(Incoherent whispering) ..  
"Who s there?"(Cough) "Help me! I m trapped in here!"  
"I am your spiritual guide...Go through the window..."  
"What? But the(cough cough) window frame is on fire! I can t (cough cough) I can t open it!"  
"Trust me .."  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY HANDS! AHHHHH! (Jumps out window) AAAHHHHH!"

10 Years later .

"Are you sure he will come here?" My spiritual guide asked.  
"Don t worry; he will soon come to us. He always walks here to see her! Mmmwwwhahahha!"  
"What is that over there?" He asked.  
"A family..in the park! How sweet!" "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"  
"They Mock! Remember the fire...your birthday? Kill them!"  
"THEY MOCK ME! I MUST END THEM! KILL! KILL!"  
"Now blow out your candles sweetie!" The mother said "Oh, I ll give you candles! Yehehehahahahahahaaa! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"AAAHHHH! RUN KIDS! RUN! AHH!" The parents screamed.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed while i did the job.

Well folks there is chapter 6 by my co-writer...who appears to have a distrubing imagination... ;) we are working on chapter 7 and will update soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chpater 7

I really hope you guys are enjoying this story,as i am having a blast writing it. Anywho(yes i say anywho on purpose) this chapter is off the top of my head enjoy!

Alfendi held his head in his hands, An entire family... Murdered by that monster. Alfendi was having a horrible day, He had just gotten the word that a family of four had been murdered by the Jack O' Lantern. Around each of their wrist's was a tag reading "Happy Birthday Susie! The Jack O' Lantern." Susie was the little girl."I...HAVE TO STOP THIS MONSTER!" He thought to himself.  
"Oy Prof?" He looked up and saw Lucy sitting on the worn brown sofa by the window. She had completely lost when she heard the news. First she swore up and down she was gonna kill the fiend,which is quiet unlike Lucy. Then She Broke down and started crying,her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had done."Prof... We gotta get dis' guy."  
Even Alfendi was shocked when he heard."Yes and we will!" with new found energy he used the reconstruction machine to continue his investgation. Just then Sniffer came in.  
"Hello? Al?" Alfendi looked at him, Sniffer sighed when he saw he was Placid Prof.  
"Forsenics got somthin'." Alfendi basically jumped over his desk to get to the Vicously grabbed the file and read.  
"Hmm... Thank you Sniffer,you can go now." Sniffer got the message that meant 'Beat-it-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you'.  
"o-oh y-y-yess heh heh!Goodbye,Al,Lucy." And with that he left.  
"Lucy read this." She took the case file.  
"This is for the first murder, and its says... The only finger prints found...were that of the lass? How is that possible?!" Alfendi shook his head "I don't know..." Lucy set the file on the desk and saw the clock.  
"Oy! Prof it's an hour past time to go home! I'll see ya!" She was back to her bubbley self.  
"I guess I should go home to,I told my Father that I would tonight." Lucy gave him a quire look.  
"Not to butt in but..You live with your dad?" Lucy was surprised The Prof remained Placid Prof.  
"Yes, I was... Evicted from my apartment, Don't you remember? The man we arrested last week, for murder? Well before he commited the crime he was my landlord,and he evicted me...because was with the police,and he had a rather criminal mind." Lucy laughed a little.  
"Oh! I remember now! Alright see you tomorrow!" And with that Lucy left. Alfendi sighed.  
"After what i've been through today...and I have to go home and deal with Flora's cooking..." Flora still lived with the Professor, As she never got married and the Professor did'nt mind if she stayed.  
Alfendi pulled the spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door of his father's house. A smell quickly penitrated is nostrils and he very nearly threw up. Allthough Alfendi loved his adopted sister dearly... He could not say the same about her sighed and sat down on the couch and pulled the case file out of his pocket."No fingerprints other than the victims... How?" Just then Flora walked in "Hello Alfendi! I heard you come in so I made you some of my cucumber sandwiches!" Alfendi thought to himself "Not famous in a good way!" Flora sat the tray of fowl smelling,and looking, sandwiches in front of him."Er-um... Thank you Flora I'll eat some in a little bit... Why don't you go tell Dad i'm home?"  
Flora though older than Alfendi was still a little air headed."Sure,and eat!eat! eat!" Alfendi made sure she was out of the room than pulled one of hs newspapers out of his pocket, and started putting the fowl little sandwiches in tha papers and wrapping them up."Alfendi?" He froze for a second then realized it was his father.  
"Oh,heh heh hello Dad!" Hershel smiled when he saw what Alfendi was doing.  
"Cucumber sandwiches if I'm not mistaken?" Alfendi nodded. Just as Alfendi put the paper in his pocket Flora walked in, He quickly made it look like he was eating the last bit of a sandwich.  
"Oh there you are Dad!" over the years Flora had eventually started calling her adoptive father,Dad.  
"Oh, Hello Flora dear,Alfendi was just telling how much he loves your cooking!" Flora smiled.  
"Why thank you Alfendi!" He managed a weak smile,then rememberd why he wanted to see his Father.  
"Dad,would you mind looking at this case file?"

And that wrap's up chapter 7! I really hope you enjoyed it! and thank you for all the kind reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 8

Ok i want to thank all of you for the kind reveiws,also i've made a community on ,The Mind Game story is the first go to .com and search Izaniac117,i've also made a community for your favorite author!(Guess who) lol anyways on with the story!

Hershel took the file and read it."Hmm..." He looked at Alfendi and smiled"And what is it you need my help with?"  
Alfendi looked at him and sighed."On all the crime scenes except the most recent one..."Alfendi explained the most recent one and how there were none,and how that he was postive it was Parkenson.  
"And you said it was the young child's birthday?"Hershel asked, Alfendi nodded "Anyway's Dad,on all the other crime scenes only the victim's fingerprint's were found..."  
Hershel could'nt help but smile."My Boy, don't you see? All these murder's were planned,except the poor family... Our culprit some how managed to get the victim's fingerprint's and use that to his advantage!" Alfendi's head bolted up at this "Of course! How could I be so stupid!?" Flora meanwhile was sitting next to Alfendi and noticed the smell of...Cucumber sandwhiches?  
"Alfendi, why do your pockets smell like my cucumber sandwhiches?" Alfendi gulped 'Think fast think fast!' he thought to himself."Um...Because I put some in my pocket...aaannnnddd wraapped them in some new's paper for later!Yes that's it!" Flora beamed at this.  
"Oh! I did'nt realize you liked them so much!" Alfendi nervously chuckled.  
"Ahem...Anyway's Dad,Flora I need to go down to the office and check somthing." Hershel nodded "Well I'll probably be asleep when you get home, my health isn't what it used to be." Alfendi nodded "Ok Dad, give me a call if you need anything!" With that Alfendi hugged his Father and sister and set out for the Mystery Room.  
When he arrived the door to the Mystery Room was unlocked."That's weird,I could have SWORN that I locked it...Oh well."  
Alfendi entered and noticed the faint smell of...Blood?! Alfendi searched frantically for the source and found it,below the calander was a very small pool of blood,as if someone had cut their arm,on the calendar friday(Two days from then,making that wednesday.)was circled in crimson read and somthing was written in the squinted and nearly passed out, it read 'Lucy Baker's 23rd b-day'.

Hope you liked the cliff hanger! I am having a blast writing this! I had fun writting about Flora's cooking, I allways laugh at stories about her ! Hope you liked chapter 8! Special thanks to my beat-reader,and the TheInfernalAuditor for giving me ideas! 


	9. Chapter 9

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 9

Alfendi felt as if his heart stopped"He is going to get Lucy!" Alfendi snapped out of his dazed condition and flew out of the Mystery Room, unaware he was being Alfendi flew down the street's towards Lucy's house only one thought crossed his mind "Must get there on time,MUST get there on time!" suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into and alley.  
"Well Well Well! Look who it is!" A gravely voice said "Parkenson?" Alfendi (Now Potty Prof) asked.  
"JACK O' LANTERN!We hate Parkenson don't we?" Alfendi look at him and thought 'We?' The Jack o' Lantern let go of his arm,which Alfendi just now realized was being held,and his arm hurt, strong was this guy?  
Alfendi snapped back to his senses,Why did he let go? The Jack o' Lantern grinned at now got a good look at him,Very tall, scrawny,rather ugly,and his face was painted like a jack o' lantern. The Jack O' Lantern spoke"So I'm guessing you came to save your precious Lucy?" Alfendi had to fight hard to keep from lunging at this guy. The Jack O' Lantern then said with pure hatred "You can save her if you can beat the clock! MWUHAHAHA!" Alfendi stared at him 'This guy is nut's!Think what does he have planned?' the Jack O' Lantern laughed a very gravly laugh.  
"If you can beat me to her house,heheheh, I won't kill her...but if not HAHAHAH!" With that he took off running yelling "Beat me if you can if you can't your friend will have a FIERY headache when am done with her!HAHAH! GET IT? FIERY?! HAHAH!" Alfendi took off after him dodging in and out of alleyway' suddenly rememberd a short cut Lucy had shown him and he darted down a side could still hear the Jack o' Lantern yelling."Oh,the simple foolish fool make's arrogant mistake's,Hurry run Alfendi through this terrifying night,or soon you'll know the Jack O' Lantern's might!" Alfendi continued running 'Almost there!' then he heard Jack O' Lantern yell "Look at me,I'm flying!" Alfendi looked up and nearly passed out at what he saw,the Jack O'Lantern leaping from rooftop to rooftop with Laughed evilly "Oh, the look of dissapointment on Lucy's face when she find's out you failed to protect her!" Alfendi ran as fast as he could towards Lucy's o'Lantern jumped off the building with surprisingly no injury's, Jack O' Lantern turned to look at Alfendi, when he noticed He was closing in, He then smiled earily and turned around and ran toward's Alfendi."What is he doing?" Alfendi thought out loud as the Jack O' Lantern ran by much as Alfendi wanted to get him,he knew somthing was wrong and continued to run up to Lucy's house. He knocked on the door, no one continued to knock, but to no avail. He was panicking"I have to get in! Somthing's wrong!" He ran full force at the door succesfully knocking it sight and smell shocked him,the room was filled with strange smelling started to feel sick."No! Not now I have to find Lucy!" He pulled his lab coat over is nose and mouth and ran inside. After searching upstair's he came back down and then noticed her,Lucy was unconcious behind the wasted no time in picking her up and getting when he got to the door somthing caught the corner of his eye,a jack o' lantern...LAUGHING?! Alfendi shook his head and recalled his father's story of the Elysian box and Folsense."Hallucinaogenic gas!" Alfendi rememberd if exposed for to long you can quickly left,he got onto the front lawn and put Lucy then heard glass shattering, He looked at the house and saw that a fire had there was a deafining explosion, shard's of glass imbedded themselves into Alfendi's skin,He checked On Lucy who was thankfully then caught an orange glow out of the corner of his,yet again, and turned to see a jack o' lantern,with a birthday tag on read "Happy Birthday Lucy!P.S. Alfendi back off if you value your life...and hers!"

Well hope you liked chapter 9!Will update asap! 


	10. Chapter 10

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 10

Thank ya'll kindly for the reviews and My story has 2,000 view's?WOW! Anywho on with the story!

Alfendi listened to The Jack O' Lantern's fading laughter, and after the laughter stopped Alfendi looked at Lucy "Lucy!Can You hear me?!" Alfendi yelled,Lucy's eye's shot open "YANKEE DOODLE WENT TO TOWN..." Alfendi just looked shocked and thought "Is this the kinda stuff that goes through her head?" Lucy looked around "Oh Prof! What are you doi- ME HOUSE!" Lucy instantly stood up looking at the remain's of her house.  
"The Jack O' Lantern, He payed you a visit..." Lucy looked at him, then realization hit.  
"H-H-He tried ta kill us?" Alfendi solemly nodded and stood up.  
"He seem's to use hallucinogenic gasses as a weapon." Lucy looked at him "Oh! I remember you saying somthin' bout' that in one of the stories o' ya dad's." Alfendi put his hand to his chin as if in deep thought.  
"Prof?" He spoke barely above a whisper.  
"How did he get the hallucinogenic gas?Unless He isn't working alone... AHA!" Lucy looked at Him.  
"Don't keep grinnin' ta yourself Prof! What is it?!" Alfendi smiled "Lucy come with me to the office and one mystery will be solved!" Lucy just followed behind a smiling Alfendi.  
Back At The Mystery Room.  
"Lucy would you please turn on the reconstruction machine?"  
"Ah-Ah Prof!" Lucy turned the key to start up the machine '' Lucy put the information for all the recent murder's down." After Lucy did that Alfendi studied each crime scene for awhile before smiling "Lucy, Do you notice anything similar between each of the crime scene's?" Lucy looked for a minute or two.  
"AHA! They's all wearing the same strange necklace!" Alfendi beamed "Wonderful Lucy! But what about the family that was killed?" Lucy's smile faded.  
"Hmmm... Their not wearin any jewelry only thing slightly sus' is..." "The Birthday Cake!" Alfendi shouted."He has left a birthday note at each of the crime scene's...BUT! This one is different, I suspect if the girl was'nt having her birthday... They would still be alive, The Jack O' Lantern seem's to dislike birthday's...But why?"

Sorry about the short chapter,probably wont update for a bit,writers block anywho R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 11

Sorry for the long update! Thank you all who have waited patiently!

"Lucy does anything about those necklace's strike you as...odd?" Lucy looked at the reconstruction machine.  
"They look a lil' like they would be somethin' in the occult... wait you don't mean?" Alfendi nodded "I believe our friend was involved in the occult, but why would he be killing these people?" As if on cue Alfendi and Lucy heard a familiar gravley laugh "AHAHA! Wonderful 'Prof'. I'm surprised you've made it this far! But the question remain's! WHY? HA HA HA!" the voice faded. Lucy looked as if she had seen a ghost."How does he keep doin' that?" Alfendi rubbed his chin, deep in thought.  
"Hmm... Let's look at the crime scene for our unfortunate family."  
1 Hour Later.  
"Just as I thought! Lucy, I believe we have made a grave mistake!" "And what's that Prof?"  
"We assumed, because of the birthday tag's, that it was the first and second victim's birthday... But I'm willing to bet that it wasn't, those card's had two meaning's! Can you tell me what they were?" Lucy thought "Well... I think it was to throw us off the scent." Alfendi looked at her "And?" Lucy thought hard "Oh! If the Jack O' Lantern were Parkenson... And he were murdered on his birthday... it's a note of revenge!" Alfendi looked at her proudly "Wonderful Lucy! I have a feeling we are facing more than one crazy man..."

Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer! thank's for reading R&R! 


	12. Chapter 12

Case Number:010 A Birthday Gift Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating recently, sorta been outta idea' you want you can PM me some idea's...ON WITH THE STORY!

"M-M-More than one?" Alfendi nodded.  
"I believe all is not as it appear's, now we need to find the Jack O' Lantern." Lucy rubbed her chin "But how do we do that?"  
"I don't know..." Lucy groaned.  
"So we are trying to find a chap, who's wearabout's we know nothin' 'bout!" Alfendi smiled "Well I guess you could put it that way..." Suddenly they heard the gravely voice again,The Jack O' Lantern started singing.  
"In the darkest time of night, you shall surely die with fright!If in the morning you are not dead,HAHAHA! You shan't have the time to leave your bed!Soon all you shall see is red, then you will soon be dead!CHOP!SWING AND HACK!I AM THE JACK O' LANTERN!" Even Alfendi was a slightly disturbed.  
"Erm...Prof? W-W-What's tha' sound?" Alfendi listened for what she was hearing...It sounded like... Crawling? Little pitter patter's out in the hallway. Alfendi,curious opened the door and almost passed out from shock.A low hissing followed,Alfendi slammed the door to the Mystery Room shut.  
"Lucy! There's a gia-" He never finished the sentence as the window on the door shattered open, Alfendi leapt acroos the room.  
"EEEKKK!SPIDER!" A giant spider crawled through the window and started heading toward's Alfendi,who quickly drew his gun... As Potty Prof.  
"Well, well, well...What do we have here?" BANG! A low hissing, as the spider had a hole blown through it.  
"P-P-Prof! What was tha'!?"  
"I... Don't know, I just now saw it you fool!" Replied an obviously still Potty Prof.  
"Well... How's 'bout we take it down to forensic's?" Alfendi regained his composer "Erm... Sorry Lucy, Yes I think that's the best choice."

In The Forensic's Lab.

"A-Achoo! Al, what are you and Lucy doin he... WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THAT THING?!AACHOOO!" Alfendi quickly explained the situation "Hmmm...ACHOO!" *Sniff* Let me take a look at it and run some test's, come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can find."  
"Florence we need as much information as we can get right now, me and Lucy will wait here while you run some test's."  
"OK Al, if ya say so."

32 Minute's later.

"Al!ACHOO!" Alfendi, who was nodding off, jerked his head up.  
"What did you find?"  
"ACHOOO!" *Sniff* "Well I found out that it is extrmely poisonis, and... It has extreme radiation emitting from it. That's all I've found, leave it here and I'll find out more about it."  
"Yes Florence,you should run some more test's. Good evening Florence." And with tha Alfendi and Lucy left the lab. Florence looked after them and thougth aloud.  
"Yes, ... You WILL get results!"

Hey hope you guy's enjoyed the twist I put in there! If not I'll change it, and what is Florence up to? 


End file.
